1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device, an input operation device, and an air traffic control system with which operations performed at a plurality of input operation devices can be reflected on a common display screen. This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-044906, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
There have hitherto been disclosed display systems in which a shared display server (display control device) that controls display on a shared display device is connected to a plurality of user terminals (input operation devices) via a network so that display operations performed at the individual user terminals can be reflected on the display of the shared display device (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-21595).
As processing methods for sharing a single server among a plurality of user terminals as described above, for example, time-division processing and serial processing are known.
Time-division processing is a processing method in which the processing ability of a central processing unit (CPU) of the server is divided into small time units, and the divided time units are allocated to the individual user terminals so that processing for the individual user terminals is executed sequentially.
The serial processing is a processing method in which individual operations performed at the user terminals are serially processed by the server. For example, in a known display system, the following processing is performed.
For example, referring to FIG. 6, when an operator operating a user terminal A moves a pointer to the position of a window for an intended application while viewing windows shown on a display of a shared display device 101 and issues an input instruction relating to the application, input instruction information indicating operation amounts Δx and Δy of the pointer and indicating the application is sent to a server 100 in association with identification information of the user terminal.
First, a display processing unit adds the received operation amounts Δx and Δy to the current display coordinates of the pointer corresponding to the user terminal A to calculate display coordinates after the movement, and moves the pointer to those display coordinates. As a result, on the shared display device 101, the position of the pointer corresponding to the user terminal A is updated.
Furthermore, the server 100 manages information regarding layout of applications on the display in association with identification information of the applications, and determines on the basis of the managed information which application is displayed at the display coordinates of the pointer after the movement. When the application relevant to the input instruction issued by the user terminal A is identified in this manner, the input instruction information received from the user terminal A is output to the corresponding application. Thus, a change in the status of the window, based on the input instruction information, is reflected on the display screen of the shared display device 101.
In the serial processing, the processing described above is executed each time the operation amounts and input instruction are received from individual user terminals, whereby display processing and so forth is executed sequentially on the basis of instructions received from the individual user terminals.